Legends of Luna : The House of Moonwolf
by Luna Moonwolf Of Kryta
Summary: The Noble House of Moonwolf has served Divinity's Reach and it's Royal Family for years. Now the six daughters of Lord Rodrick and Lady Alyssa Moonwolf must leave their home to defeat the evil Undead dragon of Orr.


**Legends of Luna:**

 **House of Moonwolf**

 _Luna drew her bow as far back as she possibly could… She couldn't miss this shot, not with so many lives depending on her to make it. Aniu let out a low growl as the roaring undead Elder Dragon came closer; she glanced down at her lupine companion and narrowed her eyes in the direction the dragon was approaching._

 _Soon enough the multi-headed beast came into view, Luna and Aniu held their ground as Zhaitan was swiftly approaching them, Ophelia screamed out for them to move. Luna let the arrow fly… and the last of what anyone saw after the arrow hit its mark… was a flash of green… and then a forever dead dragon. As for Luna and Aniu, no one saw what became of them…_

 **Chapter One:**

 **The Heroines of Sheamoor**

It was a pretty normal day for Winston; he had served the house of Moonwolf since before Lady Alyssa and Lord Rodrick Moonwolf had passed away. Despite their untimely deaths, he and the other household staff cared for their six daughters, Luna, Aria, Ophelia, Isa, Kayla, and Deborah. Winston made his way to wake the eldest of the six… Luna.

Luna stood on her bedroom balcony, starring out on Divinity's Reach, Her Long white hair blowing back from the breeze. Bright crystal blue eyes looking out for something terrible to happen, next to her sat a rather large white wolf, of which she patted on the head. She looked down at the wolf and smiled, "I get the feeling you know that I'm just flat out bored, don't you, Aniu?" She spoke warmly to the wolf, which whined and pawed at her leg in response. Luna smiled at her oldest friend, she then looked to her room, and it was decorated in deep blues and brilliant whites, a mural, painted by her mother Alyssa, of the night sky across the walls and ceiling of the room. She looked at her gown that she wore, which was a deep blue adored in Sapphires embedded in silver, accented by white silk around the deep blue. Being a Noble was never easy, but at least looking like one was always was, Luna sighed and looked back outside, wishing today wasn't going to be as boring as it has been. A knock on the door brought her from her thoughts, Aniu let out a bark before she jumped up on the door and back down, trotting over to Luna to open the door, and smiling at the antics of her companion she opened the door to see a face she has seen since, probably since before she could remember. "Good Morning, Lady Luna, and you as well, Mistress Aniu." Greeting both Luna and Aniu was Winston, the butler, Luna couldn't help but smile at the aging man, he had worked for her parents for as long as she could remember, and continued to do so after they died due to reasons she, or her sisters were ever told. "Good Morning Winston! Is breakfast ready?" Luna asks the kindly man, "Why, yes Milady. I was my way to wake your sisters as well, the ones who are sleeping at least." He told the young woman, Luna smiled, and "I can wake them for you, if you'll take care of Aniu for me?" She asked the man, Winston grinned, "Of course my dear girl, come Aniu!" as he motioned for the wolf to follow, the wolf looked at him and then to Luna before proceeding to follow the elderly butler. She watched them go, and smiled before walking down the hall to Ophelia's room.

Eyes glowing a bright purple, a blonde haired young woman was focusing her chaos magic through her staff, pinkish-purple energy crackled around her as 3 more images of her appeared and began to do the same. "Come on… All… Most… Got… It…!" As she focused the energy given off by her illusionary clones, a bright pink portal began to open up in the middle of the circle of the girl and her copies, "All… Most…!" The portal grew slightly bigger until… "Ophelia! Breakfast is ready!" ***BANG*** "Dammit…" The three copies of Ophelia shattered like glass, as the small portal collapsed; she had been working on her ability to make better portals that could go from one part of the city to the other… However, the interruptions were getting in the way, Ophelia brushed off her deep purple gown adorned in gold and amethysts, "Yes, Luna? You can come in." She spoke with an annoyed tone, as her bedroom door opened slowly, her eldest sister stood with an apologetic look on her face, Ophelia glared at her with her purple eyes. "How many times have I said Luna? Please knock first!" She said angrily, Luna started rubbing her arm while looking off to the side, "I'm sorry, Ophelia. I thought you were still asleep." She looked over at her with very sad blue eyes, it always made Ophelia feel terrible for being angry at her, Ophelia sighed, she may be older but she never did like it when she was mad at her. "Its fine Luna, I should have mentioned it there last night, just stop looking at me like that! It's making me feel depressed!" She said with a bit of a huff, Luna gave her a victory smirk and walked off further down the hall to the twins' room, Ophelia couldn't help but smile before teleporting herself down stairs, accidently scarring a maid with her sudden appearance.

"I got you now Isa!" yelled a long-haired red headed woman or her short haired twin sister, the fire guardian was about to shoot blue flames at her sister, before she guarded herself with her shield. The warrior then charged at her, "I don't think so, Kayla!" She yelled back, at first glance, you wouldn't see and similarities. Kayla had long red hair, wore silver armor adorned in aquamarines and white dyed leather, Isa had short red hair, wore gold armor adorned in rubies with black dyed leather. However take away the differences and one would see the same eye color, a greenish-blue color, same hair color, and same face, the twins up until now were almost difficult to tell apart, unless they started sparring against each other. Isa was about to pin Kayla down to win the mock fight when they heard a knock on the door, "Isa? Kayla? Breakfast is ready!" Luna called to them as she opened the door; she shook her head as she saw them, both in their armor, using their color matching weapons, fighting each other… Again. "You two I swear are going to end up hurting each other!" Luna scolded them, "Aww… Come on! I'm a Warrior and she's a Guardian! It's not like we're going to hurt each other that badly!" Isa tried to blow it off, they never really did badly hurt each other, they were well trained and careful never to badly wound the other, and Luna just sighed. "Whatever, just get down stairs! Where's Aria and Deborah?" she asked before they ran past her, "Deb said she had to meet Korra for some more elementalist training, Aria is in her necro lab again." Kayla answered before they left. Luna sighed… How she hated going into her sister's laboratory to get her.

It was dark, damp, and highly eerie; it was perfect Aria thought as she began to conduct her next experiment. Her jet black long hair moved with the flow of necrotic energies flowing through out the room, her bright green eyes darted through books and scrolls to make sure she had the right spells and ingredients with her. She smiled as she found everything to be in perfect conditions, she was so focused on the task she had set for herself, and she didn't even notice the dark shadow moving around behind her. " _Is it all prepared? Are we finally ready?"_ a raspy voice came from the shadow, Aria smiled, "I believe so, if I have everything here then I should be able to free you from Grenth's curse and return your body to you." She spoke to it, the wispy entity came closer to her, _"You're sisters know nothing of me… Do they?"_ it questioned. Aria narrowed her eyes, ever since this wisp begged her for her help, claiming it was a necromancer that had angered Grenth, the god of death, pleading her to help 'him' regain his original form, 'he' was getting more and more… Impatient with each passing day, since she was a necromancer and a priestess of Grenth in high standings, she felt compelled to help 'him' regain his true form. "No… they do not… And I think we're ready, move to the spell circle." She answered; the wisp moved to the bright green pentagram on the ground as Aria stood before it, and "Ready?" she asked it, _"Ready!"_ it answered. Aria began to have relics, scrolls and various other objects float around her as she began the spell of freeing, _**"GRENTH! I CALL APON YOUR POWER! FREE THIS MAN TO HIS TRUE FORM! LET HIM BE FORGIVEN OF HIS PAST SINS, AND LET HIM BE ONCE AGAIN YOUR FATEFUL SERVANT!"**_ Aria cried out, necrotic energy swirling throughout the entirety of the room, a cold bone chilling wind came from the spell circle as well as an awful voice that one would only hear in nightmares, _**"YOU SHALL STOP WHAT IT IS YOU'RE DOING ARIA MOONWOLF! OR SUFFER THE MASTER'S WRATH!"**_ it shouted at her before sending up a ball of constricted darkness appeared before her, "Aw hell…" she managed to mutter before having to dodge out of the way of the explosion of dark energy erupted through the room, the dark wisp, unaffected by the attack merely hissed at the voice, _"It would seem Grenth is not yet done tormenting me…"_ it whispered, Aria stood up and brushed off her green gown with black colored chains roped around it with embedded emeralds, and embroidered with black lace, she looked around her work space making sure nothing was damaged. "Well at least he left us what we need to try again, but perhaps you visiting some shrines of Grenth to beg for forgiveness might be helpful?" she asked off handedly, the wisp hissed again before complying and faded though the walls without another word. _'A thanks for trying would be nice…'_ she thought as it left, she starred at the wall until there was a knock on the door, "Aria! Breakfast is ready come on up!" her older sister's voice came from behind the door before leaving the area of her laboratory. Aria sighed, "Well… Might as well, I'm not getting any were more today…" she lamented before turning towards the door to leave.


End file.
